The Daily Lives of Girly Shipboys
by yumitankawaii
Summary: A look into the lives of transitioning shipgirls in Shikikan's navy.
1. Washington and St Louis

Background:

Azur Lane is a mobile game where you (the Shikikan, or "admiral") recruit anthropomorphized warships and command them to protect the seas from danger. However, because your navy only enlists female warships, and many of the ships were originally male, that means most of the ships are actually male-to-female transsexuals! These short stories take a look into how the girly shipboys are adjusting to their new life. I use he/him pronouns to reflect the ship's original gender. Comments/feedback is appreciated!

**Washington and St. Louis**

Washington sighed and took a drink of his black coffee. "I still can't believe how quickly you've gotten used to all this. Don't you ever miss our old lives?"

Across the table, St. Louis smiled dryly and stirred his latte. The two girlyboys had the day off and were relaxing at a port-side cafe.

"There's no point in thinking about that now," St. Louis replied. "We all agreed to this when we enlisted with Shikikan. It's our duty to keep the seas safe. If this is what's required of us, then so be it. And plus, it's not that bad. Girls clothes are actually kind of fun to wear."

"You think so?" Washington said. "I just wish they weren't so tight…" he said as he unconsciously pulled at his collar to loosen it.

"Hehe, that's part of the fun!" St. Louis giggled. "I can't believe how curvy my body got just from taking female hormones for a year."

"Thats for sure", Washington said as he looked down at his exposed cleavage. "I definitely never expected to look like this…" He was wearing his usual outfit, a black cropped vest with a deep v-neck, belted just below his chest, and a black miniskirt with matching black leggings. He also wore a tight black choker and black earrings that contrasted nicely with his silver hair. Across the table, St. Louis wore his typical blue-and-white minidress, which barely contained his prodigious chest and had a daringly-high slit open at the sides. For the past year, both boys had been taking estrogen pills that the Shikikan had given them, which caused their skin to get smoother, their body hair to thin out, their body fat to redistribute, and their boobs and butts to grow.

"I had to go up another cup size recently", St Louis mentioned, since they were on the topic of their developing feminine bodies.

"Oh wow. That means you're up to a G cup, right?" Washington couldn't help but lower his gaze to his friend's enormous rack. He was a DD cup himself, not small by any measure, and he was already sick of how heavy and annoying they were. He couldn't image being 3 cup sizes larger. As his gaze lingered, he felt his dick twitch in his bikini-style panties. Although he might look like a girl now, he was still a boy at heart.

_Crap_, he thought._ Not here, I won't be able to stand up until this goes away. Think baseball thoughts, baseball thoughts…_

"So do you think we should head back soon?" St. Louis asked. "I think it's North Carolina's turn to prepare dinner."

"W-why don't we stay a few more minutes. We can enjoy the view of the waterfront," Washington implored, gesturing towards the harbor where the various girly shipboys who were on duty today were conducting their drills.

St. Louis put a finger to his cheek and stared out at the water. "Well, I don't mind relaxing here a bit more. It's certainly nice to slow down and appreciate the view once-in-a-while."

_Phew, he doesn't suspect anything._

"After all, it'll give you some time to calm down," St. Louis said, and winked.

Realizing he'd been caught, Washington turned bright red and put his hands over his lap._ Baseball thoughts, baseball thoughts…_


	2. Taihou

Even before enlisting in Shikikan's navy, Taihou had been a sissy. After work, he spent his evenings secretly crossdressing, relishing the thrill of giving himself up to his desires. He fantasized about someone coming along and feminizing him without any choice. So when he learned that he would have to transition to female in order to join Shikikan's navy, he jumped on the opportunity without hesitation.

Two years later, Taihou lived in the dormitory on the naval base and lived full-time as a girl. It was 6:00 AM and his alarm roused him from sleep. Today he was on training duty. Reluctantly, he rolled out of bed and stumbled into his bathroom, where he opened his medicine cabinet and took out a small white pill bottle. He shook out two pills into his hand.

While holding them in his hand, Taihou glanced in the mirror. These were the pills that had permanently feminized him, well past the point of no return. The thought excited him, and his dick began to stir. He looked at his reflection and how unmistakably girly it was. He was still wearing his pajamas, which were a black sports bra and purple boyshorts. His enormous tits stretched the sports bra to its limit, and his semi-erection produced a large bulge in the front of his boyshorts. His belly button was pierced and he had a piece of dangly silver jewelry hanging off it, and he had a tongue stud as well. He rotated so that he could see the curve of his butt in the mirror, as well as his tramp stamp that read "sissy boy."

Taihou quickly brought his hand to his mouth and swallowed the pills, massaging his throat to ensure they slid down smoothly. _This girly body is all because of those pills_, he thought. _There's no going back from this_. The thought turned him on like crazy, and his boner made a clear outline in his boyshorts.

He left the bathroom and flopped back down on his bed, pulling his boyshorts down to free his dick. He began to stroke it fiercely, causing his heavy boobs to jiggle like jello, turning him on even more. Soon, he rolled backwards so that his butt was in the air, and his dick erupted directly onto his own face, covering it with cum. The bitter taste filled his mouth as his erection faded.

Breathing heavily, he lay on his back staring at the ceiling, with streaks of semen running down the sides of his face. The moment he came, all desires of wanting to be feminine or girly had disappeared, and were replaced with enormous regret. Just like always, his sexual desire for being a sissy had vanished, and he wished he hadn't swallowed that pill.

Taihou propped himself up on his elbows, and felt the full weight of his rack shifting on his chest. Quietly, he started to cry. _Maybe it's not too late to go back_, he thought._ Tomorrow, I won't swallow those pills. I won't!_ He told himself, the same as he did every morning. Dejected, he wiped off his face and put on his robe as he began to get ready for duty.


	3. Honolulu

Honolulu sat on the bus-stop bench, relieved to escape the sudden downpour. He had been on his way home from class when the rain started in earnest, and he had ducked into the first covered shelter he could find.

"Ugh, my uniform is completely soaked already. Wet clothes are so heavy…" He wrung out as much water as he could from his dark-blue uniform skirt. "I sure hope nobody I know walks why. This is so embarrassing," he complained as tears started to sting his eyes. His white sailor-uniform style shirt had turned completely see-through with water, and his pink bra with lacy black frills was totally visible. He hugged his bookbag tightly to his chest, hoping nobody was around to see.

He stared down at his chest in dismay. He had never asked for this. He wasn't like some of the others, who took pride in having huge boobs, and who even got implants in some cases. When he had decided to transition two years, he had always imagined his future self as more androgynous. He had just wanted the hormones to accent his already-slightly-girly facial features and soften his skin. He didn't even mind boy-moding, really, and he certainly wasn't planning on coming out as trans until after he had graduated high school.

But after just a few months of HRT, it was clear that things were not going to the plan. His breasts were already a B cup, forcing him to bind them with a bandage to minimize them, as well as wear a baggy sweatshirt. But Honolulu was a quiet, nerdy guy who kept to himself, so nobody took notice of him, and he kept on, hoping that his unanticipated changes would soon slow down.

As he came to the end of his first year on HRT, Honulu had no choice but to accept that his wish was a pipe dream. It all culminated one spring morning as he stood in front of his bedroom mirror, wearing his usual baggy sweatshirt over his uniform shirt. But now his breasts had grown so large that they strained his sweatshirt, making themselves painfully obvious. Just last weekend he had been forced to upgrade his bras to DDs.

He pulled off his sweatshirt and looked at his reflection. His breasts made enormous bulges in his uniform shirt, leaving the top buttons completely taunt. He sheepishly pressed his hands against them, feeling their softness.

"Well, I guess this day had to come some time," he told himself. He looked across the room at the sailor-style blouse and skirt hanging in his closet. The school principal had given it to him last year when he first confided in her that he was transitioning, but he had never intended to wear it. Now, gulping to steel his resolve, he walked over to his closet and took it off the hangar. This was going to be the most embarrassing day of his life...

In the present, sitting on the bench while the rain fell, Honolulu snapped out of his remembrances. He clutched his bookbag tighter and felt his massive breasts press together even more in response. "Only seven thousand dollars for that reduction…"


End file.
